Only A Fool Would Fall For You
by Lauretania
Summary: When Light and L have been skyping for several months talking about the Kira case, how will they react when Light is taken into custody by Near? What about their feelings? Are they normal? And more importantly, how will L react when he finds out the boy he loves is Kira?
1. Chapter 1- Only fools fall for you

**A/N: This is just a short little story, which I hope to finish today, please review guys, as I honestly have never written anything like this.**

 **Also you might need to remind me to finish this if it's not finish when you come across it. You know what I'm like.**

 **As always, read, review, fangirl, and enjoy. Oh, and follow my tumblr and YouTube if you're bored. Same name, no promo. :)**

Walking around and just observing, your world starts to shatter. You see the pure filth of the world that you'd never seen before that moment. And then it's like your floating, you're no longer attached to the world in any way other than gravity.

And that's how I feel right now.

There's nothing to hold me down really. Well... Except him.

We met online- I know, internet safety, but we're both clever enough to know not to be stupid. But we're both pretty invested in the Kira case. Of course he can't know that I'm L...

* * *

 _Of course he can't know I'm Kira..._

* * *

It would mess up everything.

It was stupid of me to even begin talking to Light Yagami, but he was just so _fascinating_. For once I didn't feel like I was talking to someone with only half a working brain. With Light, I didn't have to stop or slow down.

And we live life at 60 miles per hour, and all I can think is thank _God_ there isn't a speed limit.

As I booted up our skype chat, I started to wonder what Light was doing. Was he studying again? Out on a date? Something else? Did he ever think about me?

No that was stupid, of course he didn't. And the only reason I was thinking about him in this way was because I was impatient to talk to him about the Kira case. We would never be able to meet each other, so it was ridiculous to even think about the notion.

And yet that seed was there, nestling against all of his rational nerves and central system.

It made him listen more closely to what Light meant, instead of what he said.

He found himself clinging onto every word that Light said, each more fascinating than any case he had ever taken on.

"Ryuzaki? Are you even listening to me?" Demanded Light, looking impatiently through the computer screen. I stared at him for a minute, sure that I had only just set up the chat, which meant he must have been waiting for me to call. Good, less time wasted.

"Yes, sorry I apologise, my mind was someplace else. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I was trying to tell you, " He started, and equally annoyed and amused look on his face, "that Kira hasn't been very active lately, have you seen the news? No heart attacks. It's been several days- he's broken his pattern." Light said, looking confused.

"Oh come on Light-kun," I started, rolling my eyes in exasperation, "You must have seen the number of so called 'accidents' happening to criminals lately, one suicide, another hit by a bus yester-"

"I know, I was on that bus." Light said evenly.

I stared.

"Are you alright?" I asked after a moment had passed.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, he did try to hijack a bus that you were on, we might expect some sort of trauma, you're only human after all."

Light laughed.

"Ryuzaki I'm fine!" He said, apparently finding my concern hilarious. "Besides no one on the bus was hurt anyway."

"Oh." I acknowledged. "So nothing much new about the Kira case?" I checked.

"No, that's it. Pretty boring actually."

I sighed. "I didn't exactly expect a development, Kira must know somehow that we're onto how he can kill criminals, narrowing it down to a student."

"So he must have access to police information somehow." Light said, and I narrowed my eyes.

"You do understand, Light Yagami, that this does give me reason to suspect you. From having daily interaction with me there is a 10% chance that you are Kira." I stated.

Light stared back at me.

"I understand, but there is also an equal chance that YOU are Kira Ryuzaki, after all, you have access to even more police information than I do. Yet I trusted you enough to give you my name and face, while you cower behind a fake identity."

I smirked. Like I said, having someone to talk to with similar intelligence to you is very helpful.

"Very good Light-kun. You are right, there is an equal chance that we are both Kira right now, so I suggest we treat each other with the same courtesy we have for the last 4 months." I said, and Light laughed.

"I think you can call us friends now Ryuzaki, I mean I've listened to you complain about your brother for _hours_ in the past. If that doesn't make me a friend I have no idea what does!"

"Near isn't my brother." I objected.

Light laughed. "He might as well be, you're practically the same person."

"Yeah but we're not brothers, that's like saying you and Ryuk are brothers." I said. Ryuk being Light's so called 'friend', apparently he was obsessed with apples and wouldn't leave Light alone a lot of the time.

"Alright, far enough Ryuk is not my brother. Should I bring up Mello or-" He stopped having seen my scowl.

"Still not good then?" He asked me, and I buried my face in my hands for a bit.

"The kid is out of his mind. I don't know what Watari was thinking bringing him into the orphanage."

"You hate him a little bit don't you?" Light asked, not looking up from what he was doing, presumably some sort of confusing algebra.

"Have you been talking to Near?"

Light looked up. "Ok if Near agrees with you I'm giving Mello a wide berth."

"You should, also what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Looking at those messages Kira made the murder victims write." Light answered, circling something aggressively on the page.

"You haven't worked that out yet?" I asked incredulously, annoying him.

"You have?" He asked, and I nodded.

He motioned for me to continue.

"The first column of the notes all make a message; 'L do you know, that gods of death, love apples?'"

Light looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Light demanded.

"Kira's obviously playing around, hinting towards the existence of such a creature. But if shinigami do exist, and Kira did in fact have access to one, it would explain a lot." I acknowledged.

Light nodded.

We sat in silence for a while, me bitting my thumb lost in thought, and Light scribbling again on inside a notebook.

"You're always writing in that notebook." I muttered. Light tensed. Not much, but a little, so little that anyone else probably wouldn't have seen. But I saw. I had trained myself to light, so that I would see, hanging onto his every move.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I have a lot of tests to study for." I rolled my eyes at his pathetic excuse.

"Don't play stupid with me Light, you're smart enough not to constantly study and still come on top." Light sighed, and looked up.

"Maybe you are, but I'm not. I need to know enough to pass the tests so my parents don't realise that I'm talking to you. My dad would lose his mind." Light said.

His dedication was incredible, it made me grin. Not in a mocking way, but in something I hadn't felt for a long time before I'd met Light; admiration.

"What are you smiling about?" Light demanded.

"You." I said, not elaborating, instead cutting into the piece of cake which had been on a plate beside me since Light had logged on, untouched.

Light jerked his head up.

"What about me?"

"Nothing, Light-kun."


	2. Chapter 2- That make you feel at ease

**A/N: Like I said, I want it all up today. Please review if you're reading this as it would be AMAZING!**

 **As always, read, review, fangirl and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Ease**

When L woke up the next morning still facing his laptop, which had long since ran out of battery he felt surprisingly light, which he knew was ironic, but it was a feeling he had never felt before, it was like for once in his life there was this thing to live for that _wasn't_ his work.

And that thing was Light.

The problem was Light had enough to worry about. His father was always in danger, and he had to keep his high scores, else he'd never get onto the Kira case. L had to be considerate. If things had been different L would have just invited Light onto the case now, but he knew that Light would see right through him and just assume L had done it because he liked Light and not because of his intelligence.

In reality it was probably a mixture of the two.

That meant, logically, he only had one choice.

"You're only got one choice, shut up and forget about him." Near told him, causing L to freeze in his chair.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Watari isn't exactly imaginative with the keycodes." Near explained, "Though, to be fair, it took me a few minutes."

"Hm. And you're mistaken Near, these is no one to forget." I said,

"Of course there is, you've been next to useless the last few days! And you don't have a new suspect." Near objected from where he sat cross legged on the floor, his hands twirling around a block of wood, the kind a young child would play with. But then that was all Near was really.

"Look." Near said, getting up and sitting beside the boy who was like his brother. "There are a lot of stupid people in this world, but if you're going to fall in love with anyone, then make it count. You could just leave them alone, or, if you think it'll make you more useful, than just tell them!" Said Near, looking bored.

"If it'll make you go away Near then whatever you say." I said, bored too.

After a few empty sentences, Near finally left me alone.

* * *

He was right of course. If I didn't tell Light what I was thinking I was bound to go crazy. Not just because the concept of love was something that was completely lost on me, but mostly because we talk about most of the aspects of our lives, Light and I.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen, because I couldn't put Light through that, if he became associated with me, and Kira killed him, I would lose my best friend.

* * *

"Light... Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yes. I didn't realise you were still logged on it's so dark." He replied.

"You know people are more likely to tell you their deepest thoughts at night Light-kun." I whispered.

"Where are you going with this?" Asked Light.

"You're my best friend. You know that right?" I whispered, saying the truth.

"Ryuzaki, I'm your only friend." Light said, laughing softly.

I said nothing.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked, as if checking if I was still there.

"Yes?"

"You're my best friend too."

* * *

"So you and Misa, is it serious?" I asked one night, it being past midnight, and as usual neither of us could sleep.

"No I don't think so... But I don't know anything about love so..." He left the sentence hanging.

"I think love is very simple actually." I said.

"How so?"

"Well, I read once that love is just loving someone because of who they are, how they do things, what they do and every feature about them. You don't necessarily have to see them in the rest of your life, but if you feel that way about her Light, you should hang onto it." I advised, slightly amused sounding, finding it funny that I was in my early twenties and talking about girls with a teenager.

"Have you ever been in love Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"I don't think so Light-kun. There's never anyone clever enough."

"What about me?"

"Are you asking me on a date Light-kun?" I asked, and we laughed as the sun came up.

He never answered me.

* * *

Days passed quickly, but I didn't pay much attention to the deaths that occurred as time went by. I had lost some of my capacity to care.

"Cheer up will you?" Light told me cherrily through his cage of a laptop screen. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't. I am told by Watari that it's likely I'm depressed."

Light stared openly.

"You're kidding." He stated. "Why?"

"Because I think I'm in love with you but I think you can be Kira too, and I don't want you to get hurt either way."

"Ryuzaki." Light breathed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No I just said I'm depressed aren't you listening to me?"

"Yes I'm listening very closely and... Did you just say you think you're in love with me?"

It hit me like a tonne of bricks. I hadn't meant to say it out loud. Not only had my brain lost all capacity to care about the Kira case, and intelligence had gone out the window but now I was losing my grasp on basic social skills at a time like _this_?

I had never done something so stupid in my _life_ , but it was over now. If I denied it Light would see right through me, I knew.

"Yes, alright. I think I'm in love with you."

"When did you... 'find out'?" Light asked, all thoughts of studying forgotten, his eyes studying me intently.

"When I realised I would still love you even if you were Kira." I breathed.

"Ryuzaki... I..."

"You don't have to say anything. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean to add to your list of troubles at the moment you've got enough on your plate as it is and it would have been selfish of me to even consider it." I said.

"Ryuzaki for someone so smart you are _such_ an idiot. Only a fool would fall for me." Light said, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't care." I answered honestly. "I love who you are, or at least who I think you are, everything you do _fascinates_ me Light, and if you got hurt... I don't think I could take it."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"You will if you become involved with me."

"Not if no one knows. Besides, we probably won't be able to meet until the Kira investigation is over anyway. I mean, I know you're not that high up in the task force," That made me wince, "But they still probably wouldn't just let you meet some random student all the time, else they'd worry you were leaking information." He said.

"You're right. We're safe."

"Well, I didn't say _that_." Light said, "We're as safe as we can be."

I grinned. "Well, any other way and it'd be boring."

He was about to sign off then but I stopped him.

"Oh and Light? There is now a 15% chance that you are Kira."

I signed off before he could reply.


	3. Chapter 3-But please don't bite

The day I truly met Light Yagami was a rainy, uneventful one. Until I was summoned to headquarters that is. Usually that would mean there was just a larger than usual death toll, suggesting Kira was back on the move. That day it wasn't the case.

I entered the room to find Detective chief inspector Yagami standing in front of the rest of the Japanese task force, Near and Light at his heels.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, sounding cool and collected on the outside but inside outraged that Light had somehow been dragged into this dangerous case without his own consent, even more angry as I saw the handcuffs on his wrists.

"I was simply speaking with Detective Yagami's son, when it became apparent that Light somehow has access to information only known to you, L." He sneered.

"Members of the Japanese task force, including you L, and you, detective Yagami, I have reason to believe that Light Yagami is Kira." Near didn't take his eyes off of Light, looking at him distrustfully.

I sighed in exasperation, and Light grinned slightly when he saw me, his eyes apologetic regardless of his lips curling into a grin.

"Near. I advise you to un-cuff Light immediately." I ground out through my teeth, and Near did as he was told.

I could see Light growing confused now, trying to understand why Near and the other members of the task force were obeying my orders without question.

I could see the question in his eyes; _who are you?_

Light rubbed his hands against his wrists once the cuffs were removed. It made sense, he hated not having his whole body of use, as without his hands it was unlikely he would be able to escape a compromising situation. Light hated the feeling of being trapped.

"L? L are you even listening?" Detective Yagami demanded.

"Yes sorry detective inspector, please go on." I invited, but I wasn't listening. I was watching Light.

I saw the exact moment he pieced it together. As did everyone else.

" _You're_ L?" Light asked incredulously.

I sighed. "Light-" I started, but he was pacing from side to side, his face in his hands.

"L, please tell me you aren't the one telling him all of this information..." One of the task force muttered.

My heart was in my mouth. If Light was Kira... It didn't even bear thinking about.

"Light. Please. Are you Kira?" I demanded. He didn't answer me, instead he walked to stand in front of me, talking my hand in his, and kissed me.

As it happened, I felt the cool, crisp feeling of paper against my hand, and when he pulled back, I was astonished at what I saw.

* * *

 **DEATHNOTE- HOW TO USE IT**

 **If a person touches a piece of the deathnote, even if he isn't the owner of the notebook, he will be able to see the owner's shinigami and hear the god of death's voice.**

* * *

There, standing in front of me, behind Light, was a massive creature, a huge mouth, wide, red and black eyes, and my world shatter again.

 _A shinigami...Incredible._

 _You've lost Light. You've lost._ Was all I could think.

When my eyes met Light's again, I was astonished to find tears in them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I couldn't stop. I couldn't I tried but I was just trying to make the world a better place ryuzaki. I never thought... Please. Mercy." He begged, his hands on either side of my face.

"Light... you're a murderer. You're Kira..."

"Ryuzaki please... I love you, that wasn't a lie. I swear." He begged, but I could see the manipulation in the act, in the way he spoke in the way he leaned closer to me like a frightened animal.

And then, I allowed myself to grin. To laugh. The triumph was unbelievable. I had done it.

"Stupid Kira. I may have loved you, but it was also a play. Silly Kira, letting me play you like that." I leaned forward, as if to kiss him, so our faces were touching, but it was not a fond movement.

"I win." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4- You drive me wild

The day I truly met Light Yagami was a rainy, uneventful one. Until I was summoned to headquarters that is. Usually that would mean there was just a larger than usual death toll, suggesting Kira was back on the move. That day it wasn't the case.

I entered the room to find Detective chief inspector Yagami standing in front of the rest of the Japanese task force, Near and Light Yagami of all people, at his heels.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, sounding cool and collected on the outside but inside outraged that Light had somehow been dragged into this dangerous case without his own consent, even more angry as I saw the handcuffs on his wrists. He was shuffling, a hobbling sort of walk that didn't match his careful, thought out demeanour.

He was hurt. That was the only explanation for his hunched figure, but still, he smiled reassuringly at me from where he stood, looking slightly upwards at me through his fringe of brown hair.

"I was simply speaking with Detective Yagami's son, when it became apparent that Light Yagami somehow has access to information only known to you." Near sneered, looking directly at me, with that cocky little smile of him that drove me crazy.

"Members of the Japanese task force, including you L, and you, detective Yagami, I have reason to believe that Light Yagami is Kira." Near didn't take his eyes off of Light, looking at him distrustfully. Light was staring right back at him, with what would probably look like fearlessness and confidence to them, but to me I could see he was losing it. Terrified.

I sighed in forced calm exasperation, and Light smiled again slightly when he saw the sigh, his eyes apologetic regardless of his lips curling into a grin.

"Near. I advise you to un-cuff Light-kun immediately." I ground out through my teeth, and Near did as he was told.

I could see Light growing confused now, trying to understand why Near and the other members of the task force were obeying my orders without question.

I could see the question in his eyes; _who are you?_

He was studying my face intently, his eyes darting across it quickly, searching for information.

Light rubbed his hands against his wrists once the cuffs were removed. It made sense, he hated not having his whole body of use, as without his hands it was unlikely he would be able to escape a compromising situation. Light hated the feeling of being trapped.

"L? L are you even listening?" Detective Yagami demanded.

"Yes sorry detective inspector, please go on." I invited, but I wasn't _actually_ listening. I was watching Light.

I saw the exact moment he pieced it together. As did everyone else.

" _You're_ L?" Light asked incredulously.

I sighed. "Light-" I started, but he was pacing from side to side, his face in his hands.

"L, please tell me you aren't the one telling him all of this information..." One of the task force muttered.

My heart was in my mouth. If Light was Kira... It didn't even bear thinking about.

"Light. Please. Are you Kira?" I demanded. He didn't answer me, instead he walked to stand in front of me, talking my hand in his, and kissed me.

As it happened, I felt the cool, crisp feeling of paper against my hand, and when he pulled back, I was astonished at what I saw.

* * *

 **DEATHNOTE- HOW TO USE IT**

 **If a person touches a piece of the deathnote, even if he isn't the owner of the notebook, he will be able to see the owner's shinigami and hear the god of death's voice.**

* * *

In order to buy me time to process what had happened he kissed me again, but I was too busy staring past him to enjoy it. Standing directly behind him was the shinigami.

Light was Kira.

 _Light is kira light is kira light is kira light kira light kira kira kira light no_

He pulled away from me, stroking the side of my face with his hand, an expression on his face I had never seen before, not even when he was talking about Misa.

"Ryuzaki..." He whispered, imploring me to look at him, my eyes meeting his.

"Please. I'm not kira." He whispered.

This was not a lie. This was a question, a way for me to spare him. A way for him to spare my life and a way for him to spare his.

It was a choice I had to make. What mattered to me more; Light Yagami keeping his life or Kira losing his?

I needed time.

I needed TIME.

 _I need TIME._

"L." Said Near, glaring at me, "Is Light Yagami Kira?"

There was only one word in Light Yagami's eyes over the next painful minute of deliberation I had left;

 _Please._

I had never seen Light so afraid. He was Kira, there was no doubt about it. But I trusted Light, despite everything, I trusted Light Yagami. He was more than just Kira.

"No." I said, sounding as confident as I could be. The relief in Light's eyes hurt me physically and emotional. It was physical, tormented pain. Like a javelin through the hurt. But I had to accept this blow to my sense of justice.

I couldn't lose Light Yagami without completely understanding him. Not yet.

Then I added, "I do not believe so, but I would like to hold Light-kun under observation for the time being. I don't want to rule out a suspect quite so easily."

"Of course Ryuzaki." Said Light's father, seemingly relieved that I had told Near 'no' at first, even if he was still under observation.

"I'll get the handcuffs!" Said Matsuda helpfully, dropping a wink my way suggestively at Light, causing him to blush slightly. I had to bite my lip painfully to stop myself from laughing at him.

* * *

We arrived at my floor of headquarters within minutes, the elevator being slightly slow. Light seemed panicky as we headed into my apartment, and I rubbed my hands across his wrists comfortingly.

"Light-"

"L-" We both started, and an awkward silence followed.

"Call me Ryuzaki." I said softly, and he frowned.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, and I looked down, away from him.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Light. Light was a straight A student, my best friend. Of course I trusted him. It was Kira I didn't trust. It was just my luck that they happened to be both inside the same person.

"I trust _you_." I said meaningfully, "And it's like if I were to call you Kira, it's not my name." I answered, pulling him away from the door frame by the weight of the long handcuff chain until we were sitting side by side on one of the grey neatly trimmed sofas Watari had selected for me.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately, burying his face in his hands.

It took me a minute to realise, that the impossible was happening. Light Yagami, the sunny, cheerful, clever, grade A student without a care in the world, was crying.

"Light-kun, there's no need to cry." I said, stroking his arm comfortingly. I was never really one for intimacy, but this felt right. I wanted to hug him, but I felt it might be inappropriate. Besides, he could stab me or something.

"No need to cry?" He repeated, with a sob, "I've killed people Ryuzaki!" He sobbed harder, burying his face in my chest, trying to block out the world.

"I didn't want to... I didn't mean to... I just wanted to help... Just to help..." He whispered, being crushed by the weight of it all.

And I believed him. So I sat there, and I let him cry. Because he truly was sorry.

* * *

I sat in silence as Light finally found the courage to explain it all to me. How he found the deathnote at school and didn't know if it would really work, and eventually it was like an addiction, poisoning his mind, his sense of justice.

And through it all, one thing was glaringly obvious to me.

It wasn't Light's fault.

After he was finished we just sat in silence, words weren't needed. If I were angry or disgusted I would have showed it. Above all else, I was glad. Because now Kira could be stopped easily, and there was no need for me to lost my Light.

"Can I see?" I asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki?"

"The notebook. The killer notebook. I want to see it." I said, looking at him pleadingly.

He nodded silently.

"Ok." He said, and disappeared away into the darkness of the room.

* * *

By the time he returned with the notebook I was getting tired, it had been a long, emotional day and it was wearing down on me now, but I accepted the notebook from Light with excited fingers.

It was plain, just a simple black, and sure enough, just as Light had said, there were the names, the causes of death, and everything you would have expected.

Then without another word I threw the notebook harshly on to the fire watching it burnt and frizzle and fracture.

Light screamed and screamed and screamed. The pain was inside me again, the knife twisting. I had never wished to cause Light pain. But here I was, I was hurting him again.

He had collapsed onto the floor, panting, writhing, and just when the notebook was finally broken into pieces and almost burnt completely, did Light finally pass out.

I rushed forward to stop his head from hitting the floor harshly. His brain was far too precious to endanger.

* * *

I stayed with his head on my lap for another few hours, until I finally called Watari to help me get Light to bed. I could do it by myself, what with the handcuffs and all, and it was ok to admit that.

It was easy to fall asleep that night. Because I was going to get him help. I was going to get Light help.

And I knew, and know, that I am going to get my Light Yagami back.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you like this, as like an alternative ending. I like this much more. What do you guys think? Epilogue? Please let me know! Thank you for your patience during my difficult times. Thank you all, and thank you** **dandelionsanddaisiesss for all your great ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5- My youth is yours

Light muttered in his sleep. He twitched and murmured, forcing me awake.

He was breathing fast, struggling to draw in enough air and whimpering.

"Light?" I whispered, stroking his hair tenderly.

* * *

 _You cannot escape it. They are dead because of you. Because of you Light Yagami._

 _You cannot escape Kira. I will always be with you._

* * *

 _He was running, but the walls were closing in, he struggled for air as the oxygen in the room compressed, and the guilt he felt weighed down on him so harshly he couldn't breathe._

 _Then the scene changed, Ryuzaki was lying on the floor, his chest rising and falling only slightly. Light Yagami rushed towards the outline of his lover, collapsing to his knees by his side- a trembling mess._

" _Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki?!_ _ **Ryuzaki?!**_ _" Light Yagami demanded, first his fingertips were feather light against the boys face, but then he was shaking him roughly, and Ryuzaki lolled in his hands. No response._

 _Blood began to swallow them up from the floor, and Light allowed himself to take the pain. Wash it all away. I did this._

 _He is dead because of me._

* * *

"no... no... please... Ryuzaki... me..." Light whimpered, burying his face in my chest and I could feel the hot tears against my chest.

I couldn't stand it anymore, and so took action. I circled my hands around his wrists, trying to stop him from hurting himself, and pinned his hands above his head as I shook him awake.

He bolted upright sharply, and hurled me backwards with the force of it, slamming my head into one of the outer posts of the bed.

I didn't get back up, but I could see him coming towards me, but it wasn't Light Yagami staring back at me. It was Kira. But my Light was in there. He was in there somewhere.

He approached me, kneeling over my body, his fist raised, but my vision was blurry, and my head in such pain that I couldn't brace myself at all, all I could do was whisper;

"Light... Stop..." And it like the mist cleared from his vision, and he stared down at me with eyes of tears.

"R-R-Ryuzaki..." He muttered, dropping his fist and moving closer to me, stroking his fingers against my face.

I smiled lazily.

"You hit your head!" He gasped, reaching behind me to hold my back, and lean me towards him, my back bent uncomfortably, but I was used to it from years of bad sitting habits. The handcuff loosened its pressure on my wrist.

He reached up behind my head and I flinched as he fingers met the tender spot on my head.

"Oh god..." He murmured. "I hurt you... I made you bleed..." He panicked, his hands shaking.

"Light..." I muttered, a little sleepy. He ignored me. "Light!" I shouted, making him jump, but he turned his attention back to me.

"It's not your fault, but I need you to call Watari, I would rather he tend to me at this point in time." I said.

"I can do it, there's no need to get Watari involved." Light reassured, but I shook my head.

"I can't risk you damaging my brain Light. I know you mean well, but we have no way of knowing when this sort of episode might happen again..." I explained, rubbing my hand along his arm in a comforting gesture that was becoming customary for me.

"Of course." Light said. "I'm so sorry Ryuzaki." He muttered, getting up from the bed to reach his cell, and dialling Watari's number, putting pressure on my handcuff again and I groaned in annoyance, but he just smirked, a look that said; 'you asked for it'.

"Watari, I'm sorry to wake you... He's with me, everything's alright but he's hit his head and I'm not sure I know what to do... Thank you, please come quickly... I'll tell him..." Light said, an air of politeness to his tone but he was also remarkably familiar with Watari.

"He said to tell you not to move, with your diet it's likely the blood flow could be damaged to your brain, and we wouldn't want that." Light said nervously, a trait that was mostly new about him.

I made an 'ok' symbol with my hands, and he nodded.

Moments passed in silence.

"So what happened to me.." Light whispered, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not sure. I don't think you and Kira are the same person, which makes you dangerous... I just need to watch you." I said.

"You're not very good at comforting are you Ryuzaki..." Light said, laughing softly.

"I'm the one bleeding shouldn't you be the one comforting?"

Light opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door opening forcefully, and a worried Watari hurried over to my side.

"What happened my boy?" He demanded, hurriedly checking my head.

"Nothing, it's just a little scratch..." I murmured sleepily. I felt Watari slap me hard in the face and I snapped up to yell at him when a stab of pain hit my head, and I cried out in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary. You're lucky it wasn't any harder, or we could have had a far more serious issue." Watari said, his movements and voice loving and caring for me. He's always been a brilliant father to me.

"It's ok, Watari. I won't make a habit of it." I said, laughing, and so did he.

"I'll take my leave now..." Watari began, "Light-kun, I'll need you to wake him every half an hour when he falls asleep, we wouldn't want anyone dying on us now would we?"

Light visibly paled. "No Watari." Light said, and Watari, as he had said, took his leave, and we were left alone.

The night was difficult, sometimes, Light would wake me with tears in his eyes, sometimes I could still see some remains of Kira in his gaze.

This was going to be difficult, but I could save him.

I could be the hero this time.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Fancy this continuing as a full story? Not sure myself? And this was really quick so tell me if there's anything you hate and I'll change it! I gotta go! What do you want to see in this story? Fluff? Torture? Hurt or comfort? Come on people help me out!**


	6. Chapter 6- Talk me down

_The handcuffs are removed that night. Not only as they could actually cause danger between the two geniuses, but because, ultimately, they're just not necessary anymore. If Light is no longer Kira._

 _However, Light Yagami and Kira are still entretwined, forcibly so. Putting all of those close to Light Yagami at risk._

" _Light?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Are you scared?"_

" _Always."_

" _Don't be."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you don't need to be scared of hurting anyone."_

" _I'm not scared of hurting anyone. I'm scared of hurting_ _ **you**_ _."_

I left the bedroom that Light and I share at 7am the next morning. Watari had warned me that I needed to stay and rest, but considering now Light was finally resting I didn't want to stay there and have to wake him at some point because he was having a nightmare or for any reason really, he was exhausted.

I enter the shared lounge and, as I had expected, Detective Yagami is there, sipping some (probably) very strong coffee.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence, startling him slightly.

"Good morning Yagami-san." I said.

"Good morning Ryuzaki. How's Light?"

"Cleared of all suspicion." I said, sitting down and grabbing a piece of cake casually that was sitting on the table.

Detective Yagami stares at me like I've grown a second head.

"What did you just say?" He breathed.

"Your son is cleared of all suspicion. He's not Kira Yagami-san." I reassure, looking over my cake at him, before taking a rather large bite while he assimilates the information I just gave him.

It takes him a few minutes, but eventually, he starts laughing, doubled over, crying. Most likely in relief. My exact reaction when I realised my Light could be saved. I owe it to this man to save his son.

"And since I am sure of that now, I want him to join our investigation, if that's ok with you, Yagami-san...?" I asked.

And to my utmost surprise, Yagami-san lunges forward, and hugs me.

"Yes I don't care! I don't care, my son is not Kira. We must celebrate!" He declared, just as Matsuda and the others, as well as a very tired looing Near, enter the room.

Probably to find the source of all the commotion.

"Are you _hugging_ L?" Near asked incredulously, and finally Yagami-san ceases in his movements and lets me go.

I took a very visible step backwards.

"Seriously though, what is going _on_?" Matsuda muttered, looking equally tired as Near. They have had a lot of all nighters recently, in all fairness.

"Light is cleared of all suspicion!" Yagami-san declared, and there are cheers, most loudly and notably from Matsuda, being the youngest from the police force of course.

Near raised an eyebrow.

"Is he now?"

"Must I remind you your place Near?" I demand, and he shrinks away a little, though I can see it's only acting. I'm not mad at him and he isn't scared of me.

It's only natural that he would question my reasoning, what with our previous conversations...

 _"You're only got one choice, shut up and forget about him." Near told him, causing L to freeze in his chair._

 _"How did you get in here?" I asked._

 _"Watari isn't exactly imaginative with the keycodes." Near explained, "Though, to be fair, it took me a few minutes."_

 _"Hm. And you're mistaken Near, these is no one to forget." I said,_

 _"Of course there is, you've been next to useless the last few days! And you don't have a new suspect." Near objected from where he sat cross legged on the floor, his hands twirling around a block of wood, the kind a young child would play with. But then that was all Near was really._

 _"Look." Near said, getting up and sitting beside the boy who was like his brother. "There are a lot of stupid people in this world, but if you're going to fall in love with anyone, then make it count. You could just leave them alone, or, if you think it'll make you more useful, then just tell them!" Said Near, looking bored._

 _"If it'll make you go away Near, then whatever you say." I said, bored too._

 _After a few empty sentences, Near finally left me alone._

"Near, Light Yagami is not Kira. I am sure of it."

"Then I respect your judgement, L." Near says, and leaves abruptly. The bastard.

"How shall we celebrate then Chief?" Asked Matsuda, grinning from ear to ear, as if without a care in the world. I had always known that if Light were Kira, then it would hit Matsuda pretty bad.

He and Light had gotten close due to being of the most similar age in the group, and at one time, I remember being jealous of that.

Not anymore though.

"Well, I know a very good restaurant just south of here. I'm sure you all understand we can't all be seen out together, so perhaps it would be best to eat here." I suggested, hating to lower the tone of the mood, but everyone accepts it easily (Thank all the stars above), and agrees.

"Where is Light anyway?" Asked Matsuda.

"He's still asleep.. We.. had an interesting night last night, to say the least." I said, scratching the back of my head, and wincing. Clearly, that was going to be sore for a few more days.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matsuda asked, laughing, and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes.

"Matsuda, if you'd be so kind as to call Watari for me, that would be greatly appreciated. Please do not wake Light up just yet, he must be exhausted." I said.

"L," Muttered Near, coming back into the room and sitting beside me. I deduced that something interesting was finally happening rather than celebration which actually interested him, and that was why he was here. "You might wish to remember to call Light Light-kun. You keep slipping."

I nodded, keeping quiet as Watari comes to examine the back of my head. I heard Near suck in a breath from beside me.

"That bad, hm?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Damn you Ryuzaki I told you to rest!" Watari exclaims. "Oh gods..." I heard him murmur.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Matsuda demanded, and there is a faint murmur of agreement from others of the small task force.

"I can deduce that L hit his head sometime last night, rather severely and-"

"Ryuzaki!" Shouts Light, charging forward and kneeling before the detective.

"I told you to stay in bed what were you thinking?" Light demands, concern all over his face.

"Well, it's kind of hard to think with a brain injury Light-kun." I reply, smiling slightly, my hand resting on his arm.

"This is no time for jokes Ryuzaki, you're bleeding."

I feel my eyes widen against my will. "I am? Still?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well that's up for debate..." I say, not thinking straight, and a pang of guilt clutches me as I see Light look down towards the floor.

"Hey, I was just joking." I reassure. I suck in a breath through my teeth as I feel alcohol against the cut on my head, and bite against my hand to make sure I don't make a noise, despite Light's pleas and reminders telling me not to do that.

"L, this is serious." Near murmurs, "There could be severe damage to your brain we need to get you to a hospital."

"I can't go to a hospital." I reply through clenched teeth. My brain feels like mud, or like really heavy bricks. It's hard to concentrate.

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki can you hear me? Ryuzaki?!" Shouts Light, and I'm jolted back into consciousness. When did I lose consciousness?

"Then we have to get a doctor here. Now!" He screams, and Watari is already on it. I can hear him leave the room, him hurriedly talking to someone down the phone.

"Light... Light I'm scared." Now it's Light's turn to be surprised.

"Ryuzaki you're not going to die." Reasons Light. "Even you must know that, despite your brain being a bit useless right now."

"I'm not scared of dying." I reply. "I'm scared that I'll lose this." And I point to my head.

"And I'm scared of leaving you for too long Kira..."

"Ryuzaki. I'm not Kira."

"No. But he is inside you, and if I lose my capacity to think, who will stop him then?"

The task force is freaking out, all rushing around trying to make room for the doctor when he arrives.

Light picks me up easily, my head feels too heavy, he has to carefully move it so it rests on his chest.

"You're going to be fine. I'll love you either way. You said you'd love me regardless of if I'm Kira or not. Well the same applies to you Ryuzaki. I'll love you whether you're L or not."

"Light-" I manage, a great pain surging through my body. Every one of my nerves locks up. I can't move.

"Hold on." Is the last thing I hear him say. Suddenly, I see him panic. He practically through me onto the bed the task force has set up, and is ripping my shirt open as I lose consciousness. The last thing I feel is Light beginning to do compressions, and his tears on my face before everything fades to black.

There is nothing.

Nothing at all.

I struggle to breathe, but it's like I don't need to in the blackness.

The hit must have damaged part of my brain that deals with my nerves, that's why I couldn't move. Every nerve failed, every response dealt with by the brain stopped.

So does that mean I'm dead?

But I can't be.

I can't be.

I gasped for air. The breathing hurts, everything hurts, and I feel myself coughing harshly, and Light is sitting beside me, or rather like standing now, and he's screaming something, probably for a doctor but in my state I can't be sure.

I have to focus on breathing, in and out, in and out.

A man I don't know comes in to help me, something about congratulating me, and then he says something to Light, and leaves me alone.

Only then so I realise there is still an oxygen mask on my face. I struggle to get it off, my hands still feeling numb and my fingers certainly not as dexterous as they had once been.

"Sh.. Let me help you." Light says, taking the mask off slowly, holding it in a standby motion for a few minutes in case I need it again.

"Thank you." I reply, though it sounds breathy, and tired.

He buries his face in his hands, and I'm fairly sure he is crying, but Light would not want me to ask. He would rather I preserve some of his dignity, so I say nothing.

"Nerve signals stopped working?" I ask.

"Nerve signals stopped working." He confirms.

"Don't do that again." He adds.

"I'll try not to make a habit of it." I grin.

"No seriously. Don't."


End file.
